All Out
by Klbooks
Summary: All Grace ever wanted was for her family to get along- but she knows that that's nearly impossible. So when she plans a Cahill family reunion, she expects a lot of things: hate, deceit, mistrust… but definitely not this! 2 years before Hunt.
1. Phone Calls

_All Grace ever wanted was for her family to get along- but she knows that that's nearly impossible. So when she plans a Cahill family reunion, she expects a lot of things: hate, deceit, mistrust… but definitely not this! _2 yrs before Hunt.

**Hi! KLBooks here. Thanks for clicking! It's set 2 years before the Hunt.**

**I'm sorry if anyone is OOC- We don't really know how Grace would speak on a cell phone, because, well, she's dead, Isabel- who knows what she's thinking, the Holt's- they're kinda unpredictable… you get my point (hopefully).**

**Disclaimer: I, Klbooks do not own anything from the 39 clues.**

**P.S : Oh, and sorry, but if your hoping for and Amy/Ian fanfic, this is not one of those. Why? Although I like the couple, I got sick of just about every other fanfic on here being a love story between the two.**

**Special thanks to all of AllOut's reviewers- thanks for all of your help!**

**I'm sorry, but the first couple of chapters might be a little boring.**

**Please review- Constructive criticism is loved, critiscm welcomed, and praise not liked!**

**Bye!**

"You're holding a family reunion?"

Grace nodded. "Mmm-hmm. It's this Saturday, Isabel."

At the other end, Isabel carelessly looked at a paper and said, "I have a spa appointment scheduled this Saturday."

"You do? Well, if you want to come, cancel it or move it."

"But the specialist is only here for day."

"Then don't come."

"Why should I want to come?" Isabel responded delicately.

"Arthur and Hope's children will be there." Grace paused for a second, to let it sink in. "Perhaps you'd like to meet them?"

"Hmm. And is this a trick to cheat me out of my spa appointment?"

"No, Isabel, this is not a trick to-"

"Is this a trick to capture, hold prisoner, and threaten me for all my clues?"

"No Isabel, it's not. Now, for all Cahill's sake, will you come?" Grace asked.

"Yes, I will."

"Good. Don't forget your family. It is, after all, a family reunion."

"Of course," Isabel responded, and closed the phone without a 'goodbye'. After staring at the cell phone for a second, she promptly threw it into a trash can across the room with deadly aim. Lying back in her chair, she picked up another cell phone to call a certain spa specialist…

Grace closed one of her many cell phones (this particular one being under the alias of Gretel Carn) and sighed. Talking with Isabel was tiring. At least Grace had invited most of the guests already- but she still had to notify Alistair, the Holts, and…Amy and Dan. Grace hoped they would take it well, or, at least she did, until another thought crossed her mind:

_They probably won't. They think all of their relatives, save me, don't care about them at all_. Which, in Grace's mind, was actually false: Their relatives did care- about killing them.

Grace sighed again.

Her relatives were just so unreasonable.

Bracing herself to call the Holts, Grace opened her cell phone and dialed their number.

"Hello?" A pleasant voice answered. Mary-Todd.

"Hello, Mary-Todd, its Grace. I'm planning a family reunion on Saturday. Would you and your family like to come?"

"Oh, a family reunion! I and the others wou-," at that moment, Mary-Todd was cut off, and Grace heard sounds from the cell phone: a dog's barks, kid's shouts, a cat's persistent meowing, and a gruff voice yelling "Give me that!"

The line went dead.

Grace closed her phone, slightly confused. After a few seconds, it started ringing, and Grace picked it up.

"Sorry about that," came Mary-Todd's voice, "Arnold was chasing a cat, and the cat had the cell phone, and the children were shouting Arnold on, and-," Mary-Todd's voice got cut off again, and Grace heard more barks, voices and other chaos.

Grace closed the phone.

In a minute, it was ringing, again.

"Sorry, again, Arno-" Mary-Todd was cut off again, but this time, she was replaced by a gruff man's voice. Eisenhower.

"Who's this?"

"Grace," responded Grace, somewhat lamely.

"Oh, it's you. Whaddya want?"

"I'm planning a reunion. Would you and your family like to come?"

"Why should we?"

Grace thought for a second, then coaxed, "There will be food..."

Eisenhower responded faster than even Grace thought he would. "Deal."

"Good. I'll see you in Boston on Saturday. Don't forget. Bye." Grace closed her phone.

At the other end, Eisenhower did the same, and announced to his family, "We're going to London on Sunday!" which, afterwards, had to be gently corrected by his wife.

Grace opened her phone and dialed Alistair. After ringing only once, he picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Alistair. I'm planning a family reunion this Saturday. Would you like to come?"

"Dear Grace, do you seriously consider it to be a good idea to have a reunion?" Alistair answered with a question.

"Yes. Would you like to come?"

"Who will be attending?" he asked.

"The family."

"Specifically?"

"The Kabras, Holts, Irina, the Starlings, Arthur and Hope's children, and a few other people."

"All the most unreasonable people, save your grandchildren, maybe."

"Will you come?" Grace persisted.

"I suppose. See you, Saturday, was it?"

"Yes. At my mansion. Good-bye, Alistair." Grace hung up. After a second, to his slight frustration, so did Alistair.

Grace leaned back in her chair. Today was Thursday…she'd pick Amy and Dan up tomorrow after school, like always, and tell them.

She had a feeling Saturday would be a long day.

**So what did you think?**

**I'm sorry it was so boring… there's not much comedy in telephone calls.**

**Anywayz. Review please! Oh, and are reunions usually on day? I have no idea.**

**Special thanks to lilswmr427, LucianWriter77, Music4evah, and aMedlyOfRedandGreen. Thanks for reviewing AllOut. I'm putting your reviews on here 'cause I'm going to delete AllOut. (Other people's don't need to read the following, in other words)  
**

**lilswmr427:**  
**For your first story, not too bad.**  
**It is a little short and Grace is a tad OOC (to me, I mean, we don't really know much about her on how she spoke). I thought the call with Isabel was very creative. Some of the sentences are put together oddly, but that will improve with time.**  
**Nice job and hope to see you writing more often!**

**LucianWriter77:**

**Hi! I see you're new to FF! Welcome! Also, thanks for adding me to your favorite authors list. ;)**  
**Okay, so you see that review from music4evah? I pretty much agree with everything she's saying. The oh joy part was a tad annoying...**  
**On the bright side, your huge paragraph isn't the worst I've seen. Unfortunetely, it is a tad annoying. I find that lots of people skip over paragraphs, and you use potential reviews.**  
**My advice? Longer chapters, and more detail. You say you have to go halfway around the world to talk to Isabel Kabra? Where?**  
**And also...is AllOut intended to be one word? If so, I would suggeset you make a space between the two.**  
**However, you ARE new, so I hope this advice makes an impact!**  
**N'oubliez pas d'écrire!**  
**~LW77**

**Music4evah:**

**This was practically all one paragraph.**  
**Not a good thing. It's harder to read, and it makes this REALLY short. You should have at least separated some of her thoughts from it.**  
**Also, I don't think it was really...Well, good, to have her think 'oh joy' twice. Especially since both were about the Holts. I think it also would have been nice to include her conversation with them. Give us some laughs, you know? It's not bad to have a long chapter. I DON'T CARE WHAT ANYONE ELSE SAYS. It's more good then bad. Trust me.**

**aMedlyOfRedandGreen:**

**likeee! update quick! and can you put paragraphs...just asking! :D**

**THANKS SO MUCH!**

**~KLBooks**


	2. Hello, Relatives

**Hi! Here's Chapter Two. By the way, Arthur and Hope are dead. Amy, Ian, Hamilton, Sinead, Ned, Ted, and Jonah are all 12 and in 6****th**** grade. Dan, Natalie, Madison, and Reagan are all 9 and in 4****th**** grade. Awww, so young…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I'm poor...  
**

**Please enjoy and review!**

**~KLBooks**

**

* * *

**

Grace opened the passenger seat door and signaled for the butler to go back to the driver seat, as he was on his way to open her door. Grace liked to do things herself. She walked out of the limo and looked over to Amy and Dan, who were on the front porch. Dan was acting out something to do with ninjas and Amy was closing a book that Grace had lent her for her project on Benjamin Franklin. They both smiled and ran up to her.

Dan got there first and hugged her, and then Grace was caught between them when Amy rushed up and hugged her too.

Eventually, they let go, and Amy smiled and said, "Hey, Grace! Thanks for the book! It's come in handy a lot!"

Grace internally smiled sadly. _My dear, you have no idea how handy it will be_, she thought. But she said, "Your welcome. I'm-."

Then Dan cut in and said, "_I'm _hungry!" to which Grace chuckled.

"Come on," she said, and they piled into the limo.

* * *

(In the limo…)

"Amy, Dan, I'm holding a reunion tomorrow-," started Grace, but Dan interrupted her.

"Ugh! You mean a whole bunch of your old school friends are going to be hanging out in your mansion tomorrow?" Amy elbowed Dan when he said 'old'.

His 'ow!' was cut short when Grace responded, "No, Dan. Not school friends. I mean a family reunion. A Cahill one, actually."

"Will there be games? You know, stuff to do?" Dan asked abruptly.

"Yeah. But a lot of the people there are rich. There should be someone who will play though, probably. The Holts, maybe."

"Did you just say Dolts?" Dan asked incredulously, who had misheard 'Holts' for 'Dolts'.

"No, Holts, you dweeb," replied Amy without looking up from the Benjamin Franklin book. Unlike Beatrice, Grace always let Amy read in the car.

"No! I am a ninja lord, not a dweeb! Prepare to commit seppuku!" Dan yelled, and then proceeded to show her exactly how the suicide would be done, without the knife, but accompanied with very disgusting sound effects. Amy just kept reading. When Dan finished the demonstration, he asked Grace something.

"Whenever you were taking about the Dolts," (Amy muttered "Holts,") "You talked about rich people. Are we gonna have to spend the day with snobby rich kids who are soooo spoiled rotten, stuck-up, bratty, self-ce-"

Grace intervened. "Dan. Not all rich people are all the things you just said," Grace said, while thinking, _But those Cahill kids might be_, "So just find the ones who want to play." In her mind, Grace was scrolling through the list of who she'd invited with a question in mind: _Who would want to play?_

"The majority of them are." Dan retorted. "I hope this reunion will be fun." He then resumed playing ninja and trying to do some move with just his hands. Amy kept reading. Grace got caught in her thoughts.

Upon arriving at the mansion, Grace told them that some relatives might have arrived already. She didn't tell them any names though.

Dan headed off to the game room, as always on Friday, and left his bookbag and school stuff right beside the door for not-so-happy Amy to grudgingly take to his room.

"Why can he never take this up by himself?" she grumbled, while stomping up the stairs with their school things. After that was finished, she went over to Grace's library.

When she opened the door, the first thing she saw was an Asian man's head peeking out from over one of Grace's many bookshelves.

She immediately closed the door.

Then she slowly and quietly reopened it.

The man was still there.

_This must be one of our relatives_, Amy thought. _I don't want to meet any of our relatives without Dan_. It didn't look like the man had noticed her yet, so she closed the door and left the library unhappily.

She went over to the game room for about 30 seconds with Dan before he started annoying her. Then she just read a book in her room.

* * *

Over in Grace's library, Alistair Oh was confused.

_ What a strange child. I'm right here, but she doesn't say hello. I wonder why? Am I scary? How curious..._

_Maybe she doesn't like old people! Or Asian people. Must find a way to use this.  
_

_

* * *

_Amy couldn't fall asleep. So, like she did lots of times, she decided to read herself to sleep. Grace knew that she did it sometimes. So Amy pulled out her book. And read. And read.

Then she heard some voices downstairs. Not very well though. Just some clangs and voices that, while she strained to hear them, she couldn't make them out. She could guess that Grace was down there though, and she should probably turn out the light.

And so, she turned out the light.

* * *

(The next day.)

Amy and Dan stood near the back. The reunion was outside. They could see lots of people, and Amy's agoraphobia was kicking in. She was relieved when Grace started talking at the pedestal in the front.

"Hello, Cahills. This is a reunion, so please refrain from killing each other-," at this, Amy and Dan looked each other in the eyes, Dan asking Amy silently,

_She's kidding, right?_

To which she silently replied, _I think._

Grace continued during their conversation. "Food will be out momentarily. Children, games will be set up in about 15 minutes, and adults, feel free to converse with each other…" Dan stopped listening, and most did all of the other guests. After a while, Grace decided to step down. Chatter started up again, and a nearby family in purple jumpsuits with a pit bull stepped over to Amy and Dan.

"Look at them," said on of the girls around Dan's age. "They're so tiny!"

The other girl around Dan's age smiled mischievously and asked, "Wanna see how far we could throw 'em, Reagan?"

The mother, thankfully, cut in just then, and said cheerfully, "Remember, kids, Grace said not to kill anyone." This was immediately followed by complaints from the twin girls. ("But we wouldn't kill them, Mom!" "Come on! It's just for fun!") She leaned down to talk with Amy. "Anyway, what's your name, dear?" And then continuing on without her answer, she straightened back up and proceeded to introduce her family.

"Eisenhower - " She pointed the the gruff looking man, " - me, Mary-Todd - " She pointed to herself " - Hamilton - " her hand pointed at the oldest kid, a strong looking boy " - Madison, Reagan - " she pointed at the twin girls, in respective order, while the latter complained ("Why do you always introduce _her_ first?" You like her better don't you!") " - and Arnold!" she finished.

"H-H-H-H-He-He-"(at this point, Dan elbowed her arm) "-He-Hello!" Amy stutter was even worse than usual.

The older boy, Hamilton, was about to say something when Eisenhower saw something…

"FOOD! HOLTS OUT!" Eisenhower yelled. The whole family marched over to the tables of food and started stuffing their faces like pigs.

Amy and Dan watched them, slightly disgusted. Amy in particular was glad they were gone. That is, until a voice right next to her ear said "Disgusting."

Surprised by the close proximity and the sudden-ness, she fell on to the grassy ground. Looking to see the speaker of the voice, she saw a boy about her age, cinnamon-complexion skin and amber eyes. Amy noted that the guy looked down at her like she was inferior to him. She also noted that a true gentleman would've lent a hand, and this boy did not. She picked herself up. No matter how handsome this guy was, Amy didn't believe in looks.

"Hello." the boy said smoothly, with a British accent and a smirk playing on his face. "I'm Ian Kabra. My sister over there, beside your brother, is Natalie Kabra." Amy looked over to the girl standing near Dan. She looked every bit arrogant as her brother. She was just as pretty, too. Amy then looked over to Dan.

_Let's just ditch them_, he suggested with his eyes.

_Wouldn't that be rude?_ Amy asked, in the same manner.

_Who cares? Besides, I'm hungry_, he responded.

_True_, Amy said/thought, still silently. She wished she had had breakfast this morning but the first thing was the reunion. Having agreed with Dan to ditch the supermodel-looking kids, the two walked over to the tables.

* * *

Ian and Natalie, to say the least, were confused. It seemed like the two Cahill siblings were talking with their minds. Each were staring into the others eyes. Ian and Natalie were even more confused to how the two had come to an agreement when the two walked over to the tables. They had spent some time at a Lucian base finding out what they could on the people their mother predicted would be here, especially Amy and Dan. The Lucian base had hardly any information on the two, besides a little genealogy and a physical description each. Nothing on their branch. "Talk to them at the reunion," their mother had instructed them. "Find out what they know." So far, their mission was failing. Horribly.

"Well, brother, any idea on what they know?" Natalie asked Ian.

"No," he responded, "but I expect we'll soon find out. I believe this is like a game. And we're Kabras."

"And Kabras never lose."

**

* * *

Yes! Second chapter up! I've been working on this for a while, but it's hard to find the time. I get to use my imagination soon…**

** I'm hoping to get into some games. I think it's going to get a little more interesting next chapter. Maybe? Hopefully?**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Review please!**

**~KLBooks**


	3. Let's Play

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Zip.  
**

** Read and Review! **

"Hello?" A timid looking teenage girl asked Amy and Dan, after they had finished eating. "Would you like to play the first game, Water Balloon Dodgeball? It's basically just dodgeball, but instead of throwing a ball, you throw a water balloon." She gave Amy and Dan a smile. "It's lots of fun."

"Sure," said Dan. He looked at Amy. "You playing, Amy?"

"No thanks," she replied. Amy was never good at sports, and she felt too shy to play in front of their relatives. "I think I'm just going to finish reading about Ben Franklin." She half held up her book.

"No prob, but are you sure? We're playing over there, so you could come over and watch, and maybe join later." The teenage girl pressed.

"U-um…sure." Amy and Dan followed the girl over to an open space. The Holts were already there. "Oh yeah, my name's Rachel. Rachel Thorn. I have to go ask all the other kids now." She waved to the two Cahill siblings and left towards Ian and Natalie.

Amy immediately flopped onto the grass, and opened her book. The next time she looked up, the game had started, with Rachel, the Holt kids, and Dan playing. She could hear lots of yelps and screams, despite the small number of people playing. Amy smiled and resumed reading. The next thing she knew, she felt a fierce wind as Dan ran behind her, saying 'Whoops, sorry Ames' and a cold splash of water. Amy shrieked. Her hair had been hit and her clothes were virtually un-wet, but under further inspection, Amy found that the cover of Grace's book was dripping with water. She looked up and saw (What was his name, Hannion, Hamillon, oh, that's right, Hamilton!) Hamilton laughing, obviously the culprit.

After carefully putting the book down, Amy stood up and picked the blue water balloon's remain out of her hair, and then ran off to find Dan.

Time for some pay back.

5 minutes later, Amy hadn't yet managed to hit Hamilton. More determined than ever, she spotted Hamilton about to pass behind the Kabra jerks. She raised her arm and, swinging back, released the ball. Unfortunately, Hamilton managed to dodge it, but the balloon itself had managed to hit something – the purse of a certain spoiled girl.

_Oops…_Amy thought.

Oops didn't cover it in the least.

"Ahhh!" Natalie yelled. Amy covered her ears. Dan dropped his balloon. Hamilton looked like he wanted to tackle her. Madison and Reagan looked annoyed. Rachel had on an expression of amazement: Who could scream_ that _loud?

"What?" Ian asked his sister, irritated.

"My Prada purse just got hit by a water balloon!"

"Huh?"

Natalie then seemed to notice the people staring at her and snapped "There's nothing to see here!"

Everybody immediately looked away out of fear. Hamilton took the opportunity to get a bunch of water balloons and throw them. But Amy soon tapped Dan and pointed to the Kabras. Natalie was whispering something to her brother, looking like she was threatening him.

"So what?" asked Dan, which Amy quieted by bringing her finger to her lips, the international sign for _be quiet!_. She motioned towards Natalie's hand, where there was a dart gun.

"Oh. She looks dangerous." said Dan, somewhat stupidly, to which Amy responded with a _You think?_ expression.

Natalie and Ian walked over to the game, and stepped over to the water balloons, each picking one up. Natalie looked over to Amy with a look that said, _you're in trouble_, and Amy felt a chill go down her spine. This adorable looking girl meant business. Natalie threw her water balloon so quickly that Amy hardly had any time to react. She just barely made it out of the way.

"Hey, we want to play, too!" called out three voices. Three kids ran all the way to the water balloons and started throwing them.

"Yo, the wizard will play," a kid dressed up in gangster clothes headed over to the game.

Amy hurriedly got some water balloons. She was going to have to get in this game or get creamed.

Because all the kids at the reunion were playing.

Let the games begin.


End file.
